The conventional booklet is comprised of a plurality of pages adhesively or mechanically connected together by a fastener. A booklet formed in that manner is objectionable from the viewpoint of cost as well as thickness. As a result thereof, booklets constructed in a conventional manner are not readily adapted for use as a premium as compared with the present invention. A premium is a product which is given away for purposes of advertising, as included within a box of cereal, etc. As a premium, the prime considerations are size and weight in addition to cost.
The booklets of the present invention are also adapted for other uses in addition to premiums. Thus, the booklets may be what is conventionally termed comic books and may be used for maps, etc. The booklets produced in accordance with the above-mentioned applications are preferably small in size such as 3 inches by 21/4 inches. When packaging a plurality of such small booklets in a bag, they gravitate to the bottom of the bag, intermingle with one another and are unattractive from a packaging viewpoint due to the fact that only the outermost booklet is visible through a transparent portion of the bag. The present invention solves that problem.